Cache 4
=Di'angelo and Malti Wiki = =Ping phrases (?)= Rigbybestie1510 =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki= *Jaillox =Private Messages= *Jaillox 2 PMAFKClear *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *9:54 Jaillox RP PLZ *IF YUO DUN MIEND *9:59 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... but, you realize, I wasn't really all that enthusiastic, mostly because of what's happening atm. *10:03 Jaillox Yeah... *Well, I REALLY need to RP or something... *But, if you don't want to... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:06 Rigbybestie1510 I know, I just hope T.S. doesn't crash again, or my mood will drop to emo... and we ALL don't want that. *10:10 Jaillox NUU *NOT EMO *10:10 Rigbybestie1510 EXACTERY *10:10 Jaillox But, in all seriousness... I think that the Di' RP is starting to get a little boring... *10:12 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... wanna skip to the wedding or have something devious happen? *10:15 Jaillox Yeah *I HAVE A PLAN *ANNE IS PREGNANT AT THE WEDDING AND SHE HAS 2 PUPPIES RIGHT AFTER THEY GET MARRIED I MEAN, THEY STILL HAVEN'T KISSED YET IT'S THAT SOOM *SOON *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:20 Rigbybestie1510 :O YES YES YES Pregnant drama always gets me. *10:20 Jaillox OK *Wanna start now? *10:22 Rigbybestie1510 Sure. *10:23 Jaillox *Lox comes in* Anne, I'm off to buy a suit for the weddi- *he sees Anne not looking herself* Anne? *he runs over to her* Anne, are you alright? *he rubs her back* *10:26 Rigbybestie1510 Not really, I wake up feeling sick... and dizzy... then, I threw up a LOT. *10:27 Jaillox Oh, dog... m-maybe you should lay down for a while... just, whatever you do, PLEASE don't throw up on me... it'll mess up my circuits SO badly... *10:28 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... *goes to bedroom and lays down on bed* *proceeds to barf a little while later* *10:29 Jaillox *thinking* Oh, dog... did I get her pregnant again?! Oh, dog... I need to talk to a professional about this... *walks to Di's house* Di! *knocks on door* DI! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, MAN! *Malti wakes up - they're both in bed* Di, there's someone at the door for you. *You are now away. *DI! *knocks rapidly* I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, MAN! *You are no longer away. *10:36 Rigbybestie1510 Di'angelo: *rubs eyes* I should REALLY hire a doorman... *walks over to door* *opens* Yeah? *about to falls asleep again* *10:37 Jaillox Dude, Anne woke up REALLY sick this morning, and I think I got her pregnant again... what the hell am I supposed to tell her? *You're the only person I thought I could talk to about this... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:42 Rigbybestie1510 *drowsily* Hold on... *drinks some Espresso* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH! Okay, uhh... dude... well... me and Malti had kids three times and uh, well... well, TWO times anyway... but, dude... yeah, you're screwed. *10:42 Jaillox Oh, dog... *covers face* Well, there IS the possibility that she ISN'T pregnant... Heh, heh... *chuckles nervously* *10:45 Rigbybestie1510 I dunno... you realize like... miscarriages here are like... 1 to 1,000,000, right? They're pretty rare. So, congrats on being a dad, dude! *10:46 Jaillox Dude... you're not helping... I'm not ready to be a father yet! I'm still so young! I HAD THINGS I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE! Oh, dog... what am I saying? *I wanna be a father! *10:48 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I can't really relate with not being a father, as I always wanted to be one... I always wanted a son I could raise... UNLIKE MY DAD... I HATE him... I mean, he told me to my FACE one day, he hated me... *10:48 Jaillox Wow... I'm sorry, man... *I didn't know... *10:49 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, it's all water under the bridge... *silently* ...as they'll never know where I buried him... *10:50 Jaillox O_O *Lox: Well, I think I need to get back to Anne, to see how she's doing... Bye, Di'... I'll see you later. *10:51 Rigbybestie1510 I WAS JUST KIDDING! ...unfortunately... *10:51 Jaillox *walks back home, to see Anne in the living room, with a thermometer-shaped thing in her paw* *Uh, sweetie? What's that in your paw? *looking at it nervously* *10:55 Rigbybestie1510 Well... uhh... I was testing to see if I was pregnant and uhh... it's positive. *10:55 Jaillox Oh, dog... I'm gonna be a father... ME... *his eyes widen, then he shuts down, and falls over* *10:56 Rigbybestie1510 Ty? *pokes him* He must be overheating... *10:57 Jaillox AHEM *HIS NAME IS LOX *NOT TY *Sorry, sorry, sorry... *10:57 Rigbybestie1510 SORRY DAMNIT *Lox* *10:57 Jaillox *he is very hot to the touch* · · Lox* · · 10:57 Jaillox *he is very hot to the touch* · · 11:00 Rigbybestie1510 *puts fan by him* · · 11:00 Jaillox *he slowly cools down* *his eyes open abruptly* What the-? *rubs head* What happened? · · Jaillox has left the chat.